Dancing With Strangers
by Nat D
Summary: Sometimes all you gotta do is throw caution to the wind and... Dance a little.( Inu/Kag, AU)
1. Dancing With Strangers

**It is Friday, after all. **

**Hey, there, you guys. **

**I'm not misterious at all, didn't even give you time to miss me ^^'**

**So. This one is silly. Very. Because, honestly, I'm in need of silly right now. **

**Real life drama plus the fact that I just finished the Hunger Games books made me starve for something light in my life. I'm mourning that I will no longer read about Peeta (I _love _him, ok? Our love is _real_), I'm trying to figure my life out, trying to figure out the strange, strange people around me so, honestly, I need a break. And this is it. **

**I hope you guys like it. Another translation, and this is even older than Avassaladora (the story that later became Overpowering). **

**To sum it up, expect nothing very complicated. This is light, for fun, it doesn't strive to be a lot. **

**It's a trilogy. So let me know if you guys want to read the next two chapters. They are all going to be very short and, hopefully, sweet. No drama.**

**Much love, **

**Nat'**

* * *

"Can I call you tomorrow?" The strong voice sounded smooth and low in the brunette's ears, making her shiver slightly.

"Oh, sure! I'll be in the office all day long, but you can call me. I'll find a way to answer you." She smiled, too excited for her own taste. "Well, good night, then. Thanks for dinner, it was great." She smiled at him yet one more time and stepped out of his car.

Kagome took a deep breath and felt the chilly night air fill her lungs. She wasn't used to getting home so late at night, but the new habit was growing on her. It was the fourth time this week. She would get home well past midnight, get a few poor hours of sleep and could not focus on work anymore. Then she would go back home, take a nap and then wake up to start getting ready for her date with Inuyasha.

She met the ridiculously good looking man almost two weeks ago, and could not shake him. He was always on her mind. She had spent hours and hours imagining how it would feel to kiss him, to feel his body against hers without all the clothing in the way.

She walked to her building door. Opening her purse, she started looking for her keys, trying not to think about his hair. Or his lips. Or his hands. _Jesus, his hands!_

Well, it wasn't such a big purse, and there weren't so many things inside it, so the keys couldn't have just vanished.

"Where in the hell..." She muttered to herself, trying to look further inside her purse. She heard a metal clinging sound right by her left ear. A strong, big, manly hand was holding her Eiffel Tower key chain.

"I think this is yours" said the owner of the hands. Looking at his face, her insides tingled when she found his eyes, planted on hers. "You can't get home without these, now, can you?"

He was smiling. He never smiled to others, she noticed. But she could have a little collection of his smiles by now.

"No, I guess not." She smiled again, trying her best not to liquify right there on her porch at almost four in the morning.

He kept looking at her. Like he was trying to coax something out of her. She didn't know what it was. If she knew, she would give it to him. Like _that._

She wasn't used to having guys looking at her the way he was. She didn't know how to act on these circumstances. Kagura was the one who had the guys drooling over her. She was usually just the funny friend.

"Do you wanna come up, to have some ice cream or something?"

"Yes, I'd like some ice cream." It didn't take him a second to reply.

Well. Inviting virtual strangers to her apartment in the dead of the night sure wasn't standard dating procedure, she imagined.

She unlocked the door and they got in.

It was a small building, but she had an elevator, thank God.

She pressed the button and smiled at him again, when she found him inspecting her face.

"I told you you have great eyes, right?"

Her eyes were brown. Nothing great in that. But the blushed all the same.

"Just yesterday. Today you didn't."

"Well." The elevator dinged, indicating it was ready to take them up to her floor and the doors slid open. "You do."

She felt the strong arm circling her waist and bring her closer to his body, hugging her and pushing her inside the elevator with his body. When her back met the cold wall, she felt lips being pressed over her own, and then boom. All hell broke loose.

She was kissing a man inside her elevator. If Mrs. Brooey, from next door, were to get in now, she would be scandalized.

Well, Mrs. Brooey was certainly asleep now, so. Kiss away she would.

Without seeing what she was doing, she stretched her arm to press the button that would make the car move up to her floor. That made her lose her balance from her high heels (the only reason she didn't have to cramp her neck to look at him).

He was the perfect hot stud and prevented her fall by pressing his body to hers a little more tightly. What a gentleman.

The elevator dinged again right when he was in the middle of squeezing the flesh of her hip with one hand and pulling her face to him by her hair with the other, and she opened her eyes in time to see the doors sliding to reveal her dark hallway.

He turned her and pushed her out with his body, making a sound that seemed an awful lot like a growl.

She was never happier to live in the apartment right in front of the elevator.

Raising the hand that was holding the keys, she fumbled with them for like a second before he snatched them from her.

Maybe he didn't expect to find so many keys.

He tried one, two and then a third one.

"Fuck, how many keys do you have in here?"

"Give me."

She meant the keys, but maybe he understood she wanted another scorching, soul weakening, blood boiling kiss, because he gave her that too.

Kagome, still in Hot Lust Land, found the key with a ring on it's base, where she could insert her finger. After a few tries, she managed to unlock the door.

He pushed it wide open and than walked in, pressing her against her wall, banging the door closed the second the found themselves in.

She knew this was risky. She knew this was all wrong, that she was supposed to play it cool, to make him wait a little more, to be the hard to catch girl so he wouldn't think she was an easy bang. But damn, that felt so good. And she was so tired of being the good girl. She wanted to be the fun girl, for once. Even if he thought she was an easy lay and vanished, at least she would have a steamy story to tell.

But God, please, don't let him vanish after this.

She knew what her mother would say if she saw her right now, pressed against the wall like a floozy, with a gorgeous man squeezing her thighs and lifting her dress.

"Kagome! You must be out of your mind! Bringing a man you barely know inside your home! Where is all the education I gave you?! Oh, your father would have a heart attack!"

But, again, she found herself not caring in the least. Not about what her mother would say, or her neighbors, or anybody. She was having _such _a good time.

All she cared about was Inuyasha, with his lips attached to hers, walking blindly around, apparently looking for her bedroom.

When they hit a wall for the third time, she decided to help him, turned them to the right and walked backwards, to her bedroom door.

She almost felt bad when her back hit the mattress and his hands pushed her dress up.

Almost. Because the hands were so strong and soft, and his lips felt so good against hers that the bad feeling flew right out the window.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing inside the purse she had dropped by the bed, making her jump.

"Oh, no, no, no, please don't answer that" he asked, his lips landing on her neck.

Well, it was three thirty in the morning. Maybe it was an emergency.

So she pushed him aside slightly. Getting her purse from the floor, she fished her phone out. It had stopped ringing by the time she found it.

"Who was it?" He asked, pushing her coat away from her shoulders so he could kiss them.

"My mom..." Should she call back? It was pretty late.

But then again, her mom was a night owl. She sometimes left messages for her to hear in the morning.

She sighed, in doubt of what to do, and looked at him.

"Oh, no. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. I'm not leaving." He got close to her again and gave her a peck on the lips. "We were just getting started... I don't like to start something and not finish it."

He kissed her ear and finished the discussion that hadn't really started.

What was she to do? What was a poor, lonely girl to do in a situation like that?

Exactly. She wiggled her feet to make the shoes fall from them and held him to her, kissing him back and letting her mind wander.

Because it wasn't everyday she had such a handsome man in there with her, willing to satisfy all her needs, not just thinking about his own.

Oh, he was _so _not just thinking about his own needs.

She pulled the black shirt he was wearing to herself, like she wanted it to shred and come off of him.

"Don't do that, or I'll fall in love with you..." He said against her lips.

Her phone started to scream again, making her let go of his shirt and touch the mattress around her, looking for the device.

He got the phone before she had the chance, and was startled when she took the phone and pushed him away from her, making him fall from her bed, on the floor.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She looked down at him, sitting by her bed. "It's my mom again."

"I know, I saw." He got up and sat bak on the bed while she picked up.

"Hey mom."

"_Oh, honey! I didn't wake you up, right? I was going to leave another message."_

"No, I was already up."

"_Why are you out of breath?"_

"I'm not out of breath."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"_Are you just getting home?_

God. Of all the times for her mom to get insomnia.

"Um, actually I'm not at home right now, mom."

"_Oh? Where are you?"_

She looked at Inuyasha, looking her as if he were a lion and she was his prey. She shivered when he touched his nose to her neck, forcing her to lie down on the mattress. "I'm out dancing."

"_Oh, dancing! That's so nice! You've been so stressed because of work lately! I'm so glad you're having fun!" _

"I am, mom, I'm having fun."

"That's enough now. Say goodnight to mom and give me attention." He whispered in her free ear.

"I'm gonna go, mom, ok? My friends are waving me over."

"_Oh, yes, yes, ok angel! Go dance your troubles away!"_

"Don't worry, 'mom'..." Inuyasha whispered, getting the phone from her and hitting 'End'. "We'll dance a lot."

.:.

Kagome threw herself on her chair. She's been up for a ridiculously short amount of time, and was still exhausted from last night, so she was basically running on auto pilot.

Sango walked into her office, accompanied by Rin. The former was holding a big cup of coffee.

"Seriously, why are you so tired?"

Kagome raised her eyes and looked at her friend, who was now sitting in front of her, looking at her with a naughty smile on her lips.

"What have you been doing the whole night to be this worn out, huh?"

"Oh..." She sighed and tried hard to keep the stupid smile from gracing her lips. She also tired no to remember the white smile and the six pack that belonged to the lawyer that had woken up with his heavy arm securing her to him. "I was..."

Flashes of the night the two of them spent together came to the front of her mind.

"I've been dancing."

"Oh, dancing! Who with?" Rin closed the file cabinet she has been going through and turned to the two friends.

"Inuyasha."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru's brother?" Rin frowned, surprised. She sat by Sango's side in front of her desk.

"Yes, him." Kagome took a big gulp of the coffee, instantly regretting as the hot liquid burned her throat a little.

"You met him last week, right? At my birthday party?"

"Yes." Kagome answered quickly, trying to feel ashamed of the fact that she didn't feel ashamed for engaging in such a tempestuous night with someone she met not even two weeks ago.

"Huh. He's never been that much of a dancer. I've danced with him a couple of times, I do not look forward to repeating the experience," said Rin.

"Oh, believe me, sweetie." Kagome lowered the cup and sighed heavily, biting her lips, blushing and trying to contain her grin. Rin and Sango both raised her brows. "He's an _exceptional_ dancer."

* * *

**More to come. More to come? You tell me. **


	2. Not Exactly a Stranger

**Chapter 2! **

**Hey there, you guys. This is the second part of my little feel good piece. Just something sweet and light to help me go through my day to day challanges. Hopefully, it'll help you too. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

He was twisting some piece of paper like it had done him wrong. As anxious as he was, all he could do was stare out the window. The plane seemed to be moving half a mile per hour.

He turned his face to the other side and stopped the flight attendant who was walking by.

"Hi. How long until we land?"

"About thirty minutes, Mr. Taisho. Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, yeah, scotch neat would be nice."

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you."

The lady went away and he saw himself twisting the flight brochure again.

Inuyasha sighed and rested his head on the comfortable first class seat. Looking a little ahead, he could see his father trying to relax while his mother read some book.

He turned his gaze to the lady offering him his drink. He took it and sighed again. It's been days since he couldn't think of anything else.

If he was working, he thought about her. If he was reading, he thought about her. Driving, eating, jogging, resting, sleeping, _showering_. All thoughts lead to her. The gorgeous woman of raven hair that he met by chance at some birthday party and infiltrated her way into his system. He saw himself getting involved, fast. Falling, fast. Fast, fast, fast. And oh, how good it feels.

He took a sip from his scotch, to see if it took a little of the edge off.

The plane was, after what seemed like months, landing and breaking, sending it's passengers further into their seats.

Inuyasha was the first to unbuckle his seat belt and head for the door when the passengers were authorized to leave.

"May I know why you are in such a hurry?"

His father was a man who did not appear to be his age. Standing very tall over almost everybody elese, very nice and attractive, he seemed to have to power to freeze someone in their places just by looking at them with those uncommon golden eyes, a feature he passed to both his sons.

"Yeah, I have to go, dad, I have some issues I have to solve. They're kind of important."

"And what am I supposed to do with your luggage?"

"I don't know, can you ask the driver to leave them at my building? I'll think about that later. See you tomorrow."

He jogged the way to the car waiting for him.

.:.

Fantastic. This was _all_ he needed, really. A fucking traffic jam. And rain. No way to go, he was surrounded by cars from every direction. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time today, he rested his head on the head rest, feeling powerless. While some asshole drives kept honking every five seconds, as if that would solve anything.

He took his phone from his pocket and dialed the number he had memorized by now.

The tones telling him it was ringing always managed to annoy him if they repeated themselves too much. Yet another reason to like her so much. She never let it ring more than three times.

"_Hey, you."_

Her voice was like a caress for his mind, his body, his insides.

"Hello, there."

"_Hi, how are you?"_

Damn. He was in that zone he always swore he would never be. The Too Sweet To Be Around Others Zone.

"I'm good. Just called to see how you were doing."

"_I'm fine, just a quiet night at home. It's raining a lot here."_

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah. Are you still in Geneva?"_

"I am. I'll be here until next week. It's also raining here. I' driving, stuck in traffic, actually. Thought it would be nice to hear your voice."

_"__That's very sweet."_

"What about you, what are you doing?"

_"Nothing much. Just coz__y-__ed up in be__d__ reading, __drinking hot cocoa. Right now I'm trying to see the moon from my window."_

He looked out his own window.

"I can see the moon from here."

_"__Aren't you driving?"_

"I am."

_"__So, Mr. Taisho, pay attention to the street. You might suffer an accident."_

"You would take care of me if I did, right?"

He couldn't help it. These kinds of mushy lines always seemed to find their way out of his mouth towards her.

_"__Well, I guess I would. But I'm so very far away."_

"You guess?"

_"__You seem like a patient who likes to give trouble. I confess I don't have much patience."_

"I promise that if I suffer any kind of accident, I'll be the best patient ever."

_"__Well, if you promise..."_

Traffic was finally moving. Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, but moving.

"I have to go now, love. See you next week, ok?"

_"__Yes. I'll hold you to that promise, you know?"_

"You won't even have to. See you."

_"__See you."_

He wanted to send her kisses, hugs, nips and cries of passion, but he thought it would be best to leave that for... Later.

He sped up a little, up to here with all this traffic.

After taking 20 minutes to cross three streets and arrive to the white building, Inuyasha parked and killed the engine. He ran to the door of the bulding, where he was lucky to encounter an old lady leaving, so she held the door for him.

Pressing the button that would get the elevator to the main floor, he dialed her number again.

"_If you keep this up you'll be in an accident, for sure."_

"Well, now that I know you would take care of me, maybe that's not such a bad idea."

_"To what do I owe the pleasure this time?"_

He didn't answer immediately. Instead, he rang the door beel to apartment 701.

_"Hold on, there's somebody at the door."_

"Be careful, don't go opening your door to strangers."

_"Don't worry, I have pepper spray. Hold on."_

He heard the door being unlocked and then there she was. The petite woman who has been haunting his dreams as of lately, her long black hair falling on her back, her eyes big on his face.

"Hey." He said, shutting his phone off.

"Uh... Hi, what are you..." She was smiling, which made him sigh in relief internally.

"I got home earlier, thought that maybe I'd drop by and, I don't know, take you out for some wine, maybe."

She looked lovely. Yellow tank top, sweat pants and fluffy flip flops on her feet.

"But, I thought you were driving! In Geneva!"

"Surprise?" He smiled at her.

She smiled, genuinely surprised.

"Come in! You're all wet from the rain!"

He stepped inside, observing the apartment he had seen two or three times before. The furniture, all in light colors gave him a feeling of warmth, comfort and it all smelled so good, just like their owner.

"Do you want something to drink?"

He looked at her and to the baby pink mug on her hand.

"What are you having?"

"Vodka."

He raised his eyebrows and then she was smiling so bright at him.

"I'm joking, it's cocoa. Do you want some?"

God, he wanted to grab her.

"Cocoa it is."

She turned her back on him and walked into the kitchen.

He took his jacket off and sat on her couch.

He didn't know what was it about this apartment, but he could already feel the knots in his muscles undoing themselves, the stress leaving him in waves.

She walked back in, holding a baby blue mug in her left hand.

"There you go." He took the mug from her and she sat by his side, tucking her legs by her hips. His free hand flew to her knee without him thinking about it.

"So", she said, tracing patterns on his hand while it pressed and caressed her knee. "Why didn't you tell me you were home when you called me?"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"Fun?"

He looked at her face after taking a sip of the hot cocoa.

"Well." He took her mug from her hand and set both on the coffee table. And then he sat closer to her, watching her lower lip get caught between her teeth. "Everything is more fun if it's unexpected, right?"

She lowered her eyes and smiled.

And there it was. That quality that had him on his knees for her, unable to control himself around her. She was the opposite of all those women he had around him, that forced femininity, or quirkiness, or anything. She was herself. When she told a joke, when she thought something was funny and deserving of an unguarded laughter, or when she was shy around him. She amazed him and, somehow, made him focus on her, alone. His attention was hers, no competition.

"I guess so," She said.

"For instance, you wouldn't be wearing sweatpants if you knew I was coming, would you?"

Her eyes found him and she blushed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't. But that is unfair. You just caught me so unguarded."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She smiled and touched his neck, her fingers caressing his chin, his jaw and his face and hair.

"No, it's a great thing. I love to see you, you know that. It's just..."

"What?" His nose was already finding it's way into her hair.

"What can I do to surprise_ you_ now?"

That was it. That's what he was talking about when he tried to explain to his brother what he had felt when he had "accidentally" kissed Kagome after telling her her eyes were beautiful, two weeks ago.

He knew her movements. He knew her already. And he was oh, so happy to find out more each day.

She did surprise him. She surprised him when she adjusted herself on the couch and, while he kissed the wits out of her, she pulled him on top of her, balling her hands on his shirt, pulling it, and him, to herself.

"I told you not to do that, or I would end up falling in love with you, didn't I?" He said between kisses.

She just giggled, still pulling his shirt to herself and arching her back towards him and intertwining her legs with his.

"I'm warning you, Kagome..." He bit the skin between her breasts. "I don't know what I might do if you keep that up."

"Hmm..." He felt her shiver when he grabed the skin of her thighs and sunk his fingers there, pressing her flesh as if it would keep him from losing his mind. "Surprise me..."

.:.

It was the third time he woke up with a small hand resting on his chest in two weeks (It wouldn't be only the third, if he hadn't have to leave the country for business four days after their first night). He opened his eyes, trying to locate the big Monet that hanged from the wall in front of her bed. All he found was a clock. Looking around, he remembered: they had fallen asleep on the couch. Which, for the sake of his back, was pretty soft.

He looked towards his left shoulder and saw the top of her head, sleeping tight. Touching the soft hand, he raised it to his lips.

She stirred and took a deep breath. He felt her head moving and lowered his eyes back to her. She smiled when she saw his face.

"Hey..."

"Hey, good morning." He kissed her, because why not? "Did you sleep well?"

"I can't really say I slept, you know. How about you?" She rested her head on his chest again, her fingertips dancing on his skin.

He moved and supported his upper body on his elbow, over her.

"We're both going to be very useless workers today, then."

"Well, it's Saturday, so I'm thinking that won't be a problem." She reached up and laced her arm around his neck.

"Oh, really? Does that mean I can stay here with you for the whole day?"

"That could be arranged, yes. But we should probably think about food. I'm kinda hungry."

"Hmm. Yeah."

He was already lying on top of her again, her warm skin so soft against his, his brain already providing him with _images. _

And then he was groaning, because his phone started to screech, all the way from inside his pocket, on the floor.

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

"No."

"It could be important. Could be work. Or your brother."

"_Half-_brother."

"Yes, him. Rin told me he is very demanding."

"Yeah, well. I'll call him later."

"And what are you gonna tell him as an excuse for not picking up now?"

"The truth."

"You're gonna tell him you were with me?"

They had decided, given the fast rate in which everything was happening between them, it would be best to keep the true depth of their relationship a secret for now.

"I'll tell him I've been dancing all night. And a good part of the morning. Maybe the whole weekend, even."

* * *

**One more to go! Talk to me!**


End file.
